Roseclan Grevychevy
Welcome to the Roseclan "A rose's rarest essence lives in the thorn. A thorn defends the rose, harming only those who would steal the blossom. Do not watch the petals fall from the rose with sadness, know that, like life, things sometimes must fade, before they can bloom again." Ranks LEADER: The leaders carry the weight of the entire wellbeing of the Clan on their shoulders. They are to be respected at all costs. They represent the Clan as a whole during confrontations with/from other rivals or allies. Their duties include -but are not limited to- calling together ceremonies, helping with organizing patrols, having the final say on important matters, the commander of the Legion, and overall supervisor. Deputy: Help to distribute the weight. They organize patrols and pick up pieces that the leader may have accidentally dropped, so to say. They are second in command and will take over leading the Clan if something were to ever happen to the current leader. The leader relies heavily on their guidance, so they must be level-headed, patient, and dependable. Medicine cat: These felines are the healers of the Clan. They have knowledge of various plant herbs and are extremely wise, regardless of age. No cat would ever wish to correct them, for they are greatly respected. They are the ones who care for the ill, lame, wounded, or maimed. They are also the closest to StarClan and share prophecies with the Clan. Elite warrior: A step above the average warrior, the Elite Warrior specializes in combat, raids, missions, and battle strategy more then anything else. If there is a situation that calls for courageous fighters that will defend the Clan to their last breathes, the Elites will be the first ones to be summoned. It is very difficult to gain this rank, and any cats who are part of this organization are well-respected and honored. Warrior: These cats make up the majority of the Clan. The warriors are the cats who hunt, fight, and patrol. They are to be treated fairly and with respect. Reaper: These cats help the Medicine cats, the plant herbs, find them and they make paint for war and ceremonies. Queens: Queens are the mothers of the Clan and hold responsibility over the Kits. Although most Queens are either expecting or nursing Kits, the rank can also be given to cats as a permanent role. Queens may return to their original rank when all Kits have become Apprentices. Elders: The seniors of the Clan. Elders are cats who have retired from the rank and are permitted to spend their days dozing in the sun. They are believed to be wise and intelligent, a go to cat for the Leader or Deputy. Med APP: Cats in training to become the next Medicine Cat. They are often the ones to run their mentor’s errands. If a Medicine Cat were to fall ill or die, the apprentice would step up and claim their title. Warrior APP: The trainee of the Warrior. Spending most of their time learning how to hunt and fight, Apprentices act as the future of the clan and are usually of the ages six to twelve moons. Their main responsibilities tend to be cleaning out dens and following orders given by their mentors. REP APP: Cats in training to become a Reaper, the cats learn how to make paint and put it on and they learn what every herb is and does. Kits: The Kits are the youngest members of the Clan, usually at the age of six moons maximum - unless their Apprenticeship has been held back. They are to be kept in camp and are watched over by the Queens and occasionally Elders. News and Update ~ I will be on everyday for the whole week. '' ~ we are currently in the season Greenleaf ''~ everyday during clan roleplay we will do event's if you don't know what i mean more information will be down bellow. |-|Rules= 1.Follow the warrior code 2. Do not kill another Clan cat, regardless of rank or rivalry, unless absolutely necessary and allowed by Leader. 3. Activity is key. You must be active the first 4 days you joined, or you will be removed. inless you inform us about not being active. 4. Apprentice ceremony's will not be rushed, and can be held back as a consequence. You will be allowed to choose your own name during the ceremony, so please remind me of it beforehand. 5. If you are busy, or will shortly be inactive, TELL ME. If you leave without saying, you will be removed. No exceptions. 6. You will be permitted to Roseclan under an oath of loyalty. If that oath is broken, you will be exiled. We do not give second chances. If you have left to join another group, we give you one more chance to be welcomed back into the clan. Do not join because of your friends. We don't host slumber parties, we are a SERIOUS Clan. 7. If you are chosen for important gatherings, meetings, etc. you will show up UNLESS it is a personal issue. On that topic, you are to inform me. 8. Two OC's are allowed. During battles or gatherings, you are required to use the OC you joined with unless they are ill or deceased. 9. I will PERSONALLY choose members to come to gatherings. (1 Reaper, 2 Apprentices, 3 Warriors, 3 Elite Warriors, and Deputy) 10. Unloyalty to Roseclan is not allowed. After accepting the oath, you are to follow the terms you agreed to. If you are double-grouping you will be exiled, somethings we accept are if the clan is not on you can do a one time thing roleplay a new one each day like school, good verse evil or family role-play just nothing that will interfere with the clan. 11. Keep Roseclan peaceful. Do not make disputes over small and petty issues than can be resolved by the leader with a simple scold. Be mature. 12. Attacks will NOT be made without leaders order. If you have attacked beforehand, it will result in minor punishment. 13. All Kits (in a litter) must open their eyes before they are permitted outside of the nursery, with a Queen's supervision. 14. RESPECT YOUR ELDERS. Apprentices/Kits with attitudes towards their mentors, fellow warriors or Elders will be punished. 15. Do not harass the Medicine Cat. They are a busy cat, and they do not have time for fiddling around. 16. A Medicine Cat is permitted RESPECT, and they are considered a high rank. They are the closest cats to StarClan, and will be treated as so. They are expected to behave wisely with this rank, as it is SERIOUS. 17. A warrior must have at least one Apprentice before becoming an Elite Warrior, and an Apprentice must visit the Moonstone at least once before becoming a Warrior. 18. Visitors are allowed unless they are asked to leave by two ore more Roseclan members or the Leader. 19. Do not purposely exclude your Clanmates from roleplay. 20. If there are rumors, or issues, going around amongst the Clan that bothers you, let me know. 21. Do NOT comment on other Wiki pages asking for drama or battle/war. You will be exiled for placing Roseclan in unnecessary danger. 22. Be welcoming to our new members, and guests. I don't care who you don't like that enters the camp. When you are in camp, personal mishaps do not accompany you. If I see otherwise, I will assign punishments to EVERYONE involved. 23. Do not bully your Clanmates. Whether it be over roleplay skill, them getting the rank you wanted, or WHATEVER it is. If I see it, you are in for punishment. You get one chance. |-|Punishment= Lecture: your will be given a lecture by the Leader. Dirt: you will clean up the nursery and elders den. Meeting lecture: you will be given a lecture infront of the whole clan and one of each rank chosen by the Leader, can give you a lecture. If you went to far you get a lecture infant of your whole clan and the clans your alliance's with. Demotion: you will be demoted ( unless you're a kit ) from your rank and be put with the apprentices and do all the things apprentices do. Spar: you will have to spar with an Elite warrior. Suspension: your will be suspended for a time givin by your Leader and won't be able to come back to camp until that time is over. Exiled: Exiled is the worst punishment you can get Exiled means your are banned from the clan. Timezones: ' ' Roseclan Memories!!! A194c789ff284fc0a401310d101ae23a--skulls-and-roses-the-skulls.jpg IMG_1568.JPG IMG_1564.JPG Application Category:Browse Category:Traditional Category:Clan